


Sleeping Together

by nightbaron079



Category: Horikoshi RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbaron079/pseuds/nightbaron079
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chinen asks Kamiki a juice-spraying-worthy question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Together

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't smut. Or slash. I swear. ~~Sorry to disappoint.~~

"How does it feel like, Kamiki-kun? Sleeping with the person you like?" ****

Kamiki then proceeded to spray out the juice he had just drank after hearing Chinen's question. He was eating at the rooftop of the school where he usually sits with Shida, but she was out because of filming. Chinen suddenly insisted on tagging along, and the suspicious feelings nagging on the back of Kamiki's head were now confirmed.

"W-WHAT?!" he managed to splutter out, coughing to clear his throat. Chinen handed him a couple of paper towels and patted his back to a few times to help him regain the air in his lungs.

"Look at what you've done, you've gotten juice all over the place," he languidly said. When Kamiki found his voice he glared at Chinen.

" _How_ am I supposed to react then?! Why are you asking me that question anyways..." he said, trailing off at the end.

"You should know; you acted as Kazuo in '11nin mo Iru' right? You got married and even had a baby," Chinen answered. Kamiki blushed and threw the crumpled paper wrapping of his sandwich at Chinen's direction, something that was easily avoided by the younger guy.

"Kazuo was a _role_ , I'm nothing like him in real life. If that's your thought process then why don't you ask Mi-chan? She has a similar role," Kamiki mumbled.

"Are you insane? I'm smart enough not to ask that from the girls, especially from Shida-chan when Suzuka-chan is around. I plan to live a long life, thank you very much."

"Then why ask me, anyway?" Kamiki asked, close to sounding as disgruntled as he really is. To his surprise, Chinen's face took on an interesting shade of crimson and instead of answering back he looked down and interested himself in the patterns on the floor. He began talking very fast under his breath, and Kamiki only caught words like "Tantei Gakuen Q" and "co-actress", which did not made enough sense.

"Can you talk slowly, I can't understand!" Kamiki said, cutting Chinen's soliloquoy short.

"You know... you slept with Shida-chan, right?" Chinen saw Kamiki's face and hurried to rephrase. "I mean, you slept together with Shida-chan, right? During that Tantei Gakuen Q SP? You slept next to her...?"

"So...?" Kamiki said, his blush finally dying down. Now, he was confused as to where Chinen was going with this conversation.

"How did it feel like...? Chinen asked, starting to mumble again.

"What do you mean 'how did it feel like'? I was eleven, how am I supposed to feel? Besides, we were just lying down beside each other." Kamiki watched as Chinen hung his head and got more curious.

"What exactly are you getting at, Chinen-kun?" He waited as the younger guy took a deep breath and began talking rapidly.

"You know I have a drama that I'm filming right now, right? And my character is siblings with _her_ character. And then there was a scene when we have to sleep next to each other and I was scolded by the director because I looked like I was not sleeping and I don't know what to do anymore and I feel so awkward, what should I do Kamiki-kun?" Chinen said in a rush.

"What wait hold up, you like Acchan?" Kamiki said in surprise. _Now this is a development._

"Huh? Not her!" Chinen said, immediately blushing afterwards.

"Eh? You like Ohno Ito-san then?!"

"Not so loud!" Chinen said hastily, his blush deepening.

"We're the only ones here Chinen-kun." Kamiki said, trying hard to not smile widely. "Have you tried hugging her? Or putting your face close to her? Use acting asleep as an excuse or something."

"...apparently, the two of us really fell asleep one time when we were filming... the staff decided not to wake us, and when we did woke up our faces were mere inches apart..." Chinen said, his voice gradually fading until he was whispering the last few words.

"Did you kiss?"  
"Hey!"  
"What? It's the logical question after everything you said."  
"Why did I even talk to you about this," Chinen said, covering hsi face with his hands.

"Because I'm supposedly a 'love guru', according to you," Kamiki said with a laugh. Chinen stood up with a huff and moved to leave.

"That's it. I shouldn't have told you anything."  
"But seriously, you can whisper that you like her into her ear and pretend you're asleep. It worked for me anyway."  
"What?" Chinen said, stopping in his tracks.  
"Yeah. But I whispered it too loud and everyone heard it. Yamada-kun won't shut up about it ever since." Chinen started laughing, and pretty soon he was bending over

"Go away, at least I did it in the end."  
"Whatever, it's still funny. And you're too old-fashioned. Seriously?"  
"Hey! If you don't leave it I'll tell Ohno-san you like her!"  
"Oh really? How would you do that, then?"  
"You forget I'm friends with Seventeen models."  
"So gay, Kamiki-kun."  
"YOU'RE FRIENDS WITH THEM TOO, SHUT UP."  
"Ooooh, so scary~ I'll tell Shida-chan you're bullying me~"  
"I'm not!"  
"Oh, you're scared?"  
"I give up. Why did I talk to you again?"  
"Because I'm awesome."  
"Yeah. Yeah right."  
"Admit it. You're friends with me because of me."  
"C'mon the bell is ringing, admire yourself some other time."  
"I win by default."  
"We're not even in a competition, Chinen-kun. Come on, we'll be late." Kamiki said, pulling him along.  
"We don't even have a teacher the next period. Oh hello, Shida-chan!"  
"Eh? Where?! She's here already?"  
"Of course not. Her shoot is in Osaka, silly."  
"I hate you, Chinen."  
"I get that a lot. But then the people that say that love me all the same."

Kamiki facepalms and went straight to his desk when they arrived in their classroom. Chinen greeted Yuto and Yamada and began telling something to them. Kamiki had a bad feeling about it, and his suspicions were confirmed when the three of them laughed and Chinen grinned at his direction.


End file.
